Thank Merlin for Pepperup Potions
by EJL93
Summary: This is Post Hogwarts and Rose meets a certain blonde haired Slytherin again


"Rose! Can you please go to Room 109? The patient is in need of a Pepper-up potion." Chloe asked.

"Alright Chloe! I'll be there in one minute!" I called out, handing Mr. Jenkins his juice. "Here you go Mr. Jenkins. Now just push the button if you need anything else alright?" he nods.

I stepped out of the room and went towards the apothecary in St. Mungo's hospital. I sighed, "Busy day today." I thought.

I knocked on the wooden door and out came a smiling old man, "Oh! Healer Weasley! What can I do for you?"

"Hi Mr. Derivian. I need one Pepper-up potion for room 109."

"Oh alright. Come in, come in. I'm actually making a fresh batch...well, teaching it anyway. We have a new Potioneer. Young...I think he's about your age. Oh look there he is..."

I looked and gasped. There, standing in front of me, was one of my former Hogwarts classmate, and crush, "Malfoy!"

"Weasley. Still ginger I see." he smirked.

I felt my eye twitch, "Still a jerk I see."

He chuckles sending a shiver down my spine.

"Oh? You two know each other? That's great! Scorpius, Healer Weasley here needs a Pepper-up potion. Are you almost done with the new batch?"

"Yup. Here you go Old man D." he handed a vial to Mr. Derivian, who handed it to me.

"Thanks Mr. Derivian. Malfoy." I gave him a slight nod.

He nodded back.

"Good-bye Healer Weasley!"

"Good-bye!" I walked out of the apothecary with one last glance at the blonde haired bo-...MAN. I saw him smirk and wink at me. I felt a blush creep up my face and I slammed the door quickly.

I ran to Room 109 and gave the patient his Pepper-up potion. The boy gave me a toothy smile and hugged me, feeling loads better.

"Thanks Miss!" he said running towards his mother.

I smiled softly, "I love my job sometimes."

"Rose! I need a vial of skele-gro, pepper-up potion, and a blood-replenishing potion for the Operating Room STAT!" Chloe called out, running next to a gurney.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I ran back to the apothecary. I knocked hastily.

Scorpius rips open the door, "What? Oh...Weasley what's wrong?"

"I need a vial of skele-gro, pepper-up, and blood-replenishing potion ASAP."

Scorpius nodded, "Mr. Derivian! Get the pepper- up potion and blood- replenishing potion! I'll get the skele-gro."

I watched as Scorpius and Mr. Derivian calmly, but quickly, corked the vials and handed them to me, "Thanks again."

I ran once I got the three vials at hand, with Scorpius following right behind me.

"Scor-...I mean Malfoy get back to the apothecary!"

"No way Weasley, I want to help."

I sighed, "Fine. Just don't get in the way."

"Won't dream of it."

We ran to the Operation Room and burst through the doors.

"Chloe! I got the potions." I said, huffing.

"Rose it's terrible! There's NO one here that can do the surgery."

"WHAT? What about Healer Isaiah or Healer Klaus?"

"They're with another patient. And Healer Jones and Healer Franz is on vacation. Rose YOU need to do this. You're the most skilled out of all the Healers here!" Chloe said.

"Me? I-I can't! I..." I panicked.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled, grabbing unto my shoulders. "You can do this!"

"S-Scorpius?" I said, my eyes, wide with shock.

He smiled at me, "I know you can. You've been studying to become Head Healer right?"

"How did you..."

"Not now. Later. Right now, the patient needs you."

I nodded, confidence coursing through my entire body, "Ready the patient, I'll perform the surgery."

The others scrambled and got the patient on the operating table.

"Scorpius." he turned. "Thanks..."

He smirked, "Good luck. I'll be waiting outside if you need me."

I nodded and began to operate.

**Two hours later**

I sighed in relief when the patient was in a stable condition.

"Congrats Rose...you'll be a great Head Healer." Chloe smiled.

"Thanks Chloe. Let's get the patient to a room."

The other Healers nodded and I walked outside, finding Scorpius leaning next to the door.

"Scorpius."

He looks at me, his eyes filled with pride, "Good job Rose. I'm proud."

"T-Thanks. I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for your encouragement."

He shrugs, "Anyway I need to head back to the apothecary...I'll see you later."

"A-Ah...later..." He turned and began to walk away, but I called out to him, "Ah wait!"

He halted and turned slightly, "Yes?"

"Um...later...I mean...er...later as in...?" I blushed.

I saw him smirk, "Tonight. After work. I'll treat you to dinner."

My eyes lite up and I smiled, "Y-Yeah! I'll see you then."

He smiles and nods, "If you need any more Pepper-up potions don't hesitate to visit." Scorpius smirked, turned and walked back to the apothecary.

I grinned to myself, "Thank Merlin for Pepper-up potions."

Author's Note: Ok, not my best but oh well xD Enjoy! :D


End file.
